El sabor de su sangre
by SoyoSoha
Summary: día 3 del #RanTober de Moon Erebos


**Día 3:**

El sabor de su sangre- Amontonar

A.A. Crepúsculo, pareja: Diego y Riley, Diego x Bree, advertencia de sexo HxHxM, Palabra: Amontonar

 **Agradecimientos** : a Yorelly, mi musa personal que aguanta mi falta de inspiración y mis inseguridades mejor que nadie.

Bree caminaba adelante mío, pasábamos por un callejón cuando le di alcance, la estampe contra la pared y lamí su cuello, ella se quejó soltando una suave risa

-Diego, deja eso, debemos regresar a la casa antes que amanezca – me alejó y sonrió antes de trepar un edificio y comenzar a correr por el techo.

Solté un suave gruñido molesto y la seguí, ella me atraía lo suficiente para desear tener sexo con una chica, supongo que su rudeza ayudaba bastante, volví a alcanzarla y corrí compitiendo amistosamente con ella por quien llegaba primero

-llegan tarde – Riley estaba en la entrada de brazos cruzados, gire los ojos y empujé a Bree para entrar después de ella – Diego – Riley me detuvo del brazo – ¿No coqueteabas conmigo?

-No sé de ninguna regla que me impida coquetear con ella si tú no me dejas meterme en tus pantalones – le sonreí – que no me gusten las chicas y que tú me encantes no te da derecho a tratarme como la mierda Riley – el abrió la boca y molesto lo acorrale contra la estructura de la casa y lo besé con ansias colando mi lengua en su boca rápidamente, me alejé y entré a la casa y luego al sótano sonriendo

Bree estaba sentada junto a Fred en el sillón de siempre, me uní a ellos y miré a Raoul y Kevin amontonar un grupo de miembros de vampiros y prenderles fuego antes de bailar alrededor de ellos como solo se veía en las películas o documentales, mis amigos y yo bufamos molestos. Odiábamos aquel mal intento de aquelarre pero no hacíamos nada por salir de este.

-Mañana es el gran día – miré a Bree y asentí – ven – la seguí sin preguntar al baño del lugar que se utilizaba para almacenar algunas cosas – puede que mañana ya no estemos vivos – susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

La apegué a mí con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria y comencé a quitar su ropa con ansiedad, no podía recordar si había estado con alguien como humano, la empuje contra unas cajas para desnudarme mientras ella me miraba atenta, me acerque y la penetre sin delicadeza.

Sabía que desde afuera nos escuchaban pero no esperaba que abriesen la puerta, y menos que fuese Riley el que entró en el baño, cerró la puerta mirándonos, sisee suave pero seguí moviéndome en el interior de Bree como si no hubiese un mañana ignorando los silenciosos pasos que dio hasta llegar a mi espalda, Jadee cuando mordió mi hombro sin llegar a herirme.

-Te dije que no le coquetearas y minutos después los encuentro follando como conejos – reclamó, escuché el ruido de la tela caer al suelo y luego sus dedos entrar en mí, jadee sorprendido pero sin detener mis penetraciones en ella – tendré que intervenir

Su pene entró bruscamente en mí, no me dolió pero fue muy incómodo, me apoyé en mi amiga para poder respirar bien (lo cual era totalmente innecesario), ella se mordía el labio excitada, era lógico que el que me estuviesen penetrando la excitaba más a que yo estuviese en su interior, volví a dejar escapar un ruido de inconformidad, me moví en ella pero yo jadee puesto que el pene de Riley también se movió en mi

-Hijo de puta – le reclamé

-No sé, no recuerdo a mi madre – el rió y se movió en mi haciendo que la penetración a Bree se intensificara.

Los tres jadeamos y nos movimos hasta que ella tuvo un orgasmo y me estrechó con fuerza, derramé mi semen en su interior mientras Riley hacía lo mismo en mí, sonreí y me afirme de la caja donde la chica estaba apoyada para salir de ella y luego empujar a Riley para que saliese de mí. Al menos no tendría que preocuparme de haber dejado una parte "inconclusa" o sin respuesta, ya me sabía desvirgado (Doblemente, muchas gracias) Salí del baño luego de vestirme seguido por mis amantes que no se miraban entre ellos.

Me senté junto a Fred decidiendo que sería mi próxima víctima si llegábamos a sobrevivir.


End file.
